Datalog (Final Fantasy XIII)/History and Myth/Final Fantasy XIII-2
The following is a list of Datalog entries for the History and Myth of Final Fantasy XIII-2. The Goddess Etro ---- In the ancient annals of Gran Pulse, Etro appears as the goddess of death and chaos. She is said to reside in the world where the souls of the dead find their rest—Valhalla. The people of the lowerworld worship Pulse, the great deity from which the land takes its name. Many tales from their folklore portray Etro as the abhorrent goddess of the afterlife. In the city of Paddra, however, faith in the goddess was commonplace, and it was said that the seeress drew from prophetic powers directly from Etro. Valhalla ---- Valhalla is an otherworldly dimension, also known as the Unseen Realm. According to Pulse legend, it is the final resting place of the souls of the dead, and the chaotic world where the goddess Etro makes her home. Some theories describe it as a city that exists beyond the flow of time, and others claim it is a future where time has come to a standstill. The seeress of Paddra describes it thus: 'The entire span of time can be seen from Valhalla. But to exert power beyond its borders, one must first open Etro's gate'. Guardians Added after speaking to Mog in a Dying World -700 AF-'' ---- The warriors who accompany and protect the seeress Yeul are chosen from among the most capable of the Farseer people. A Guardian is the strongest of these, a defender that wields the power of chaos. This power is said to surpass even the godlike might of the fal'Cie. Only one true Guardian is permitted to exist at any one time. Another protector of the Farseer tribe who challenges and defeats the champion becomes the new Guardian and wielder of chaotic energy. Heart of Chaos ''Added after speaking to Mog in a Dying World -700 AF-'' ---- The Heart of Chaos is the goddess Etro's own heart, given to Caius. It is the font of the immortal Guardian's power. Only if another potential Guardian defeats him and takes this power can Caius truly be killed. And the only person remaining in this world with that potential is Noel. If the new Guardian has enough strength of will, he can release the Heart's power and put an end to immortal destiny. If he wavers, however, he will be enslaved in chains of chaos, and become the latest in a line of eternal servants. Eyes of Etro ''Added after the battle with Gogmagog in a Dying World -700 AF-'' ---- The 'Eyes of Etro' is another name given to Yeul's power to see changes in the timeline. Not restricted to the past or future, Yeul can witness any period in history. This ability is associated with the power of chaos, and is thus seen as a blessing of the goddess. The fact that Serah shares this ability is a sign that she has come under the gaze of Etro at some point in the past. Every time a seeress has a vision, a part of her life force is drained away. For this reason, all the Yeuls in history have died before their twentieth birthdays. The Eyes of Etro cannot be voluntarily closed, and most often when history undergoes a significant upheaval. Noel is afraid that every change they make during their journey is eating away a little more of Serah's life span. Oracle Drives ''Added during Episode Three, in the Yaschas Massif -010 AF-'' ---- Oracle Drives are ancient image capturing devices found across the breadth of Gran Pulse. They appear to hold the visions seen by the Paddraean seeress. Images that depict the future as seen from that time have been proven to be accurate. An Oracle Drive was discovered near the Paddraean Ruins by Hope and his team of researchers. Due to the appearance of several gates in the area, the scientists are focusing on the relationship between the drive and the paradox effect. The Farseers ''Added during Episode Three, in the Yaschas Massif -010 AF-'' ---- Centuries in the past on Gran Pulse, a people known as the Farseers built the prosperous city of Paddra. They flourished under the guidance of the seeress, whose predictions of the future guided the growth of their civilization. After the War of Transgression that took place between Cocoon and Pulse, it is thought that the Farseer civilization died out. Another theory suggests that the people of Paddra became a nomadic tribe, and still roam the wilds of Gran Pulse. Unseen Chaos ''Added at the start of the Last Episode, in Academia -500 AF-'' ---- The chaos of the Unseen Realm is a malevolent energy that seep through into the world of mortals. The existence-defying darkness witnessed by Lightning is an immense and inexorable force, a creeping doom that she is not even certain acts with a unified purpose or will. Where the chaos of Valhalla leaks into the mortal realm, the laws of the physical world are undone. This paradoxical energy seeks to return all existence to the Unseen Realm, but at times it seems to show an almost affection for those who share an affinity with chaos. Etro's gate ''Added after speaking with Lightning in New Bodhum -700 AF-'' ---- The instant Etro's gate opened, a world-devouring darkness slipped through from Valhalla. The goddess turned back the river of time and that terrible darkness—the Unseen chaos—was sealed away. Her power exhausted, Etro fell into a sleep from which she would never awaken. It was Lightning who sensed that someone meant to exploit that weakness and destroy the goddess for good. She learned of the man named Caius Ballad. If the goddess is destroyed, the chaos of the Unseen Realm would be unleashed, and the mortal realm devoured by Valhalla. Lightning decided to stand and fight, to protect Etro and see her benevolent will upheld. Death of a Goddess ''Added after beating the game ---- The goddess is dead. Noel plunged his sword into the Heart of Chaos, and Etro's very presence faded away like mist. Freed from the deity's constraints, the chaos of the Unseen Realm then rose up in a great wave and smashed apart Etro's gate with contemptuous ease. The swirling maelstrom roiled forth with a strength beyond imagination. All of existence was engulfed in darkness, and the world that remained was bereft of life and death, past and future. At the height of her battle with Caius, Lightning realized this fate was unavoidable. The weary warrior entered into crystal slumber with but one wish in her heart. An Immortal Wish Added after beating the game ---- To destroy the divine heart within his breast, and unleash the maelstrom of chaos—this was Caius's only wish. And so he waited. He needed one who could surpass him in battle and had the potential to still the Heart of Chaos. When Noel was born, the Guardian's prayers were answered. If Caius failed to open Etro's gate, he would force Noel to slay the goddess. With the timeline still bent and distorted, the chaotic energy freed by that act would rise of its own accord and shatter the gate. It was his only hope. Category:Datalog in Final Fantasy XIII-2